


Sweethearts

by GalahadWilder



Series: Kagami Has Two Hands [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, ML Sugar, Multi, Post Miracle Queen, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Kagami Tsurugi loves Adrien Agreste, and loves the fact that they're together. But she has a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng as well... and she knows how the two of them feel about each other.A trip to Sweetheart's Ice Cream might be just the ticket.





	Sweethearts

“I must say,” Kagami says, taking Adrien’s hand as they wait at the crosswalk for the light to change, “you are certainly adept at sneaking out.” She smiles at him—a gentler smile, this time, the one that Marinette had advised her was a little less… creepy. “How _did_ you come up with that lie for my mother? I feel a bit out of my depth.”

Adrien’s eyes soften as he smiles back at her. “Well, I mean, I’ve really only been doing this since I started going to public school,” he says.

The light changes, and Adrien seems to miss when the sign turns from “don’t walk” to “walk,” so she steps forward and tugs him into the street. He follows, beaming.

“Marinette’s been a really good teacher, actually!” he laughs as they pass in front of a blue Smartcar that seems to be trying to inch into the crosswalk. (Adrien, of course, doesn’t even notice that he almost lost his legs to an aggressive driver.)

“Marinette?” Kagami says, intrigued now. She steps up onto the opposite curb, mentally casting back to the directions Mari gave her and finding she’s forgotten them entirely—all she can think about is the sight of loose raven hair. She coughs, trying to cover her mental gap. “She’s never seemed particularly deceptive to me.” Sure, the girl lied to Kagami’s mother once, but that was extenuating circumstances and Tomoe had basically fed her the lines.

Adrien waves his free hand as he takes charge, taking the next turn without even hesitating. (Kagami gladly follows, biting her lip a little at his sudden assertiveness.) “Oh, Mari says she used to plan surprise parties for the class all the time,” he says, slowly—and possibly unwittingly—picking up speed. “Chloé and Sabrina made a game out of trying to spoil the parties ahead of time, so she says she got really good at misdirection.”

That’s a misdirection too, if Kagami’s ever heard one. Or at least she’s fairly certain it is. But Marinette’s lies have only ever been protective, and she is kind and good, and Kagami won’t begrudge her for them.

“Hang on,” Adrien says, coming to a halt. He leans forward, squinting. “Is that them?”

Kagami raises an eyebrow. “I fear you may need glasses, Adri-kun,” she says with a quiet snort.

His face goes bright red at the pet name, and he looks like he’s swallowed his tongue.

But Kagami is right—even at this distance, even the flower on Marinette’s shirt and even the beret on the large man in the blue-and-white striped shirt are perfectly clear. Kagami’s heart beats a little harder at the sight of the familiar pigtails, and she feels Adrien’s pulse pick up through his hand as well.

Something in her wants to smack her boyfriend for not recognizing the way he melts when Marinette looks at him, or the way she lights up when she sees them. “Oh, hi guys!” Marinette says as they draw closer.

“No Luka today?” Adrien says. Both he and Marinette seem oblivious to the hopeful note in his voice, and Kagami rolls her eyes a little.

“No,” Marinette says, looking down, twisting her pointer fingers against each other. “Jagged dropped by the houseboat so he had to mediate between his parents again.”

Kagami’s heart leaps as she realizes that the older boy isn’t going to be here—maybe it’s a bit selfish, but she’s always seen him as a bit of an intruder on her and Adrien and Marinette’s time. She wants both of them to herself. She knows how both of them feel about _her_, after all—she just wishes they’d come to terms with how they feel about each other.

“Mari-chan,” Kagami says, with a smoothness she’s been practicing in the mirror, copied from those silly romance shows that Adrien had loaned her. She releases her boyfriend’s hand, steps forward, takes her crush’s arm in her own. “I’m so happy you invited us, I’m quite excited to taste ‘the best ice cream in Paris.’” She smiles again, unable to stop herself from showing a _bit_ of teeth but trying not to show aggression, because she’s certainly not feeling any.

The pear-shaped man in the striped shirt and the bandana blushes, covers his mouth, and giggles. “Oh my!” he says. “A recommendation from a Dupain _and_ a Cheng!” He leans over to Kagami conspiratorially, placing his hand to his mouth in a mock whisper. “_Best taste in the city_,”he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Marinette squeaks, covering her head in her arms, and Adrien steps forward to hug her—which, of course, only makes it worse. Kagami barely manages to stop herself from growling in frustration because _how are these two so oblivious?_

Well, she has a plan for that. She shoots André a glance, one eyebrow raised, and he nods, answering a question she’d asked when she’d managed to sneak off to speak to him on her own yesterday afternoon. _Are you able to see a sweetheart __**triad**?_

His response: _Bring them both, and let me look._

André gives Adrien and Kagami a different scoop than last time—instead, he scoops out Adrien’s previous order: strawberry chocolate chip, blackberry, and blueberry, and Adrien looks at Kagami and smiles.

Kagami raises an eyebrow and tilts her head leadingly toward Marinette. “Neither your nor my eyes are blue,” she murmurs, reaching up and scraping the tiny spoon along the blueberry, then presses it onto her tongue. It’s quite delicious.

Adrien’s eyebrows knit.

André holds out a scoop to Marinette. “Blackberry for her hair, mint for his eyes, and peach for their lips!” he says. He winks at Kagami. “On the house.”

Marinette smiles. “Oh, a new flavor!” she says. “That’s wonderf…” She trails off, blinking. “Wait,” she says. “You just used three different pronouns.”

“Did I? Interesting,” André says, a bit too innocently.

Kagami feels a smile spread slow across her face. _Come on, come on…_

Marinette looks down at her ice cream. “_Is my sweetheart genderfluid?_” she whispers to herself, narrowing her eyes. She bites her lip, distress evident on her face. “I hope it’s not Marc,” she says. “Don’t want to come between them and Nath.”

Kagami’s hand bunches into a fist as Adrien takes a chomp out of the blackberry scoop on top. Ohhh, she wants to—!

“Have I been using the wrong pronouns for Luka?” Marinette says.

_His hair is BLUE not BLACK! _Kagami barely manages to stop herself from screaming.

“Maybe ish two beoble,” Adrien offers from a mouth full of ice cream, and Kagami’s heart leaps at both how ridiculous and adorable he sounds and how _close_ he is. _Yes!_

Marinette raises an eyebrow, seems to consider it. “Maybe…” she says, looking down at her ice cream, her head tilted inquisitively.

Then a car alarm goes off behind them. Kagami spins, sees the gigantic golem of trashbags coming their way.

When she turns back to ask them to hide, Adrien and Marinette are both already gone, and Kagami lets the ice cream drop to the ground as she tries not to scream in frustration.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sweethearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415934) by [lysandyra (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra)


End file.
